


To Please Thee

by Island_of_Reil



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual instruction, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Csevet teaches Maia how to give head. Or, what Maia learned on his summer vacation (no essay required).</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [farevenasdecidedtouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/pseuds/farevenasdecidedtouse) for the on-the-spot beta! Thou’rt the best. :)

Maia and Csevet lay against one another on the grass, near the tame stream that ran through the enclosed gardens of Tetaree. Cala lounged against a nearby oak, while Beshelar stood upright; both of them kept their eyes as politely averted from emperor and secretary as their duty would permit.

In this hottest month of summer, no one remained at the Untheileneise Court but the servants charged with its upkeep, and its business slowed to a halt. Most of the nobility were off at their summer estates. Csethiro Zhasan and Archduchess Vedero, joined by Dach’osmin Tativin and Arbelan Drazharan, were braving the heat in Zhaö for the sake of sufficient intellectual diversion. The remainder of the Drazhada household had taken an airship to one of the smaller imperial manors, one that carried no painful memories for Maia.

He did not plan to spend the entire month at leisure. He and Csevet took a few hours each morning to review correspondence sent by courier and discuss Court politics. Once Lord Berenar visited for dinner, and they three plus Idra adjoined afterward for political conversation over wine. But he spent most afternoons either riding Velvet or taking basic sword lessons from a local armsmaster. He wondered at times whether Beshelar disapproved more of the armsmaster putting Maia at possible risk or of Maia’s extremely green swordsmanship.

The previous week had been far too hot for either of these activities. Even Idra and his sisters left off playing with hoops and tossing balls for the manor’s cool interior. The only time they, or Maia, ventured outdoors was to paddle in the stream. Beyond the estate’s boundaries, he told the children (as Vedero had shown him on a map), these waters broadened into the tributary called the Michentetara, which flowed into the Tetara itself. Idra knew this already, Ino was too young to follow, but Mireän listened raptly, and so did Suler Zhavanin as she looked on from under the verashme trees on the bank.

The week had also been too hot to so much as clasp hands with another person. As the heat relented, Maia found himself restless to be outdoors once again — and restless to be skin to skin with Csevet. This morning, one look at Csevet’s flushed face and intent eyes told Maia he was not alone in this.

The gardens with their high walls afforded them a most delicious privacy that Maia knew he would bitterly miss upon their return to Cetho. The nohecharei’s presence was inevitable, but they stood a reasonable distance away in the dense, lush gardens, no more eager to watch the proceedings than either Maia or Csevet was to have them do so. The latter two had wasted little time dropping to the ground, whereupon Csevet unbuttoned both their trousers, took both their cocks in one hand, and — with their mouths pressed together to stifle their moans — brought them to a climax that had Maia seeing stars in the afternoon sky.

Csevet attended to both of them with a handkerchief. Then he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, as Maia did his own, and he pulled the tashin sticks out of both their hair and laid them atop their shirts. Though Maia usually preferred to have his hair off his neck and shoulders in the warmth, he luxuriated in Csevet’s stroking of its unbound fall and his winding of stray curls around his fingers. They lay wordlessly together for a while, idly caressing one another’s backs and shoulders, at times sipping from a flask of well-watered wine that Csevet had in his trouser pocket.

“Csevet?” Maia said tentatively.

“Mm?”

“There is… there is something I would like to… to try.” Csevet’s brows and ears lifted, and he looked at Maia attentively. Maia began again, “I… I would like to…” and stopped, his own ears flagging. The words would not come. He cursed himself for a moon-witted hobgoblin, but, no matter how patient and unjudging a lover Csevet had proven, Maia thought he would never find it easy to voice most of his desires.

Csevet rose on one elbow. “Canst tell me,” he said encouragingly.

“I…” Maia had to look away from him. Though his blushes were not greatly visible, Csevet knew his body well enough, and the sun was bright enough, that his discomfort would be obvious.

Csevet gently grasped his chin to turn Maia’s face back toward him. “Surely what thou desirest cannot be _that_ shameful,” he said. “Hast had no other men and only one woman, and I… well, I was once a courier.”

Maia smiled weakly, though he still found it hard to meet Csevet’s eyes. Deciding to get it out and over with at once, he took a deep breath and, staring at the ground, said in one great rush, “I wish to put my mouth on thee.”

There were a few seconds of silence. Maia dared a peek upward at Csevet’s face and was twice as dismayed as before to see him making a concerted effort not to burst into laughter.

“Oh, Maia.” Csevet drew Maia against him; his chest still shook a bit. “I am sorry; I do not wish to mock thee. I know art not accustomed to being so… forward.”

“Thou’rt not terribly forward in most circumstances,” Maia pointed out, if only that he would not feel so foolish.

“No, but this is not ‘most circumstances,’ and long before I became a secretary I had lost any and all shame in this particular circumstance.” Twining another black curl around his forefinger, he whispered, “I did not wish to suggest it to thee… I was not sure I should ask it of mine emperor, my lover though he is; and I did not know if it would offend or repulse thee. But, Maia, the very idea of it…” He left off playing with Maia’s hair to take his hand instead and placed it over his own cock, which had begun to harden again.

A shudder of desire rippled through Maia. He raised his head a bit to look at Csevet, whose eyes were dark in the brightness of day and whose cheeks were flushed that especially beautiful shade of pink. He imagined Csevet looking like that and more so with Maia’s mouth around him, and a river of longing washed his shame away with his breath.

Slowly, he slid himself downward against Csevet’s body, eyes still turned upward for the joy of watching Csevet’s eyes widen and his lips part in anticipation. Maia’s hand curled around the base of Csevet’s cock, nearly fully erect now. He had never seen it at such close range before. It was as beautiful as Csevet himself was, the dark-rose head bursting out of its protective skin like a blossom from its calyx, the slender shaft a lighter pink and etched with vine-like veins.

Maia bent his head and barely touched his lips to the tip. Just that contact made Csevet shudder against him and expel a tremulous breath, the quivering of his ears making his earrings jangle softly. Emboldened, Maia looked up again, meeting Csevet’s eyes, and he drew the flat of his tongue across the head. Csevet’s eyes closed and his mouth opened — and his hand plunged downward to close around the base of his own cock. Maia looked up at him, startled. As Csevet’s chest heaved, he opened his eyes again and said with effort, “Sweet Salezheio. I am nearly undone just by that.”

“I am that skillful?” Maia said in genuine confusion. “I have not done much.”

“No, hast not. But just to see thy tongue on me… it is so arousing, Maia, I cannot even form words to describe it.”

Maia licked his lips and asked, “Should I continue? Wilt last long enough to teach me the proper way to do this?”

“There is no ‘improper way,’” Csevet said with just a hint of laughter, and Maia was glad of that for it would help him to last. “The essence of it is that thou takest me into thy mouth, shielding thy teeth behind thy lips, or employest thy tongue alone if thy jaw begin to ache and wrappest thy hands about the root. Canst attend to the same spots which are pleasurable for me when strokest me, or which hast found pleasurable for thyself.”

Maia nodded, then began to open his mouth around Csevet’s cock and take it in. It was not unduly thick, he thought, not that he had seen many other cocks besides his own; even still, the stretch was taxing to the muscles of his jaw.

“Needst not hurry,” Csevet said softly. The mirth was gone from his eyes now, which were hot and soft all at once and fixed utterly upon Maia. “Breathe deeply through thy nose, and try to ease thy jaw.” He brushed the backs of his fingers against Maia’s aching cheek, then cupped it in his palm with the barest of touches.

Maia closed his eyes and gave his mouth a moment to become accustomed to the girth of Csevet’s cock. It tasted mostly like any other skin, though with a faint musk to it and with a slippery trace of salt. _It is from his earlier spend,_ Maia thought; he did not find it unpleasant. He concentrated on letting the muscles of his jaw relax, on filling his lungs through his nostrils, on the reassuring touch of Csevet’s hand on his face. He tried to slide further down upon Csevet’s cock — and gasped and coughed around it as his throat contracted.

“Maia,” Csevet said; the hand that had been so gentle on Maia’s face was now tight on his shoulder. _“Slowly.”_ His voice was a shade sterner now, though still quiet. “If only that dost not wish thy nohecharei to suspect I am attempting to strangle thee.”

Maia had to pull completely off Csevet with a half-nervous laugh. He coughed again, drew the side of his hand across his watering eyes, and took a drink from the flask. “Does… does it become easier with practice?”

Csevet, who had lost most of his cockstand, took up playing with a loose curl of Maia’s again and smiled down at him. “Yes, as most things do. Didst make an excellent start of it, I must say.”

“I did?”

Csevet, that same fetching shade of pink returning to his face, murmured, “Very much so. Wert so beautiful, doing that, and it felt so good inside thy mouth.”

Maia felt warmth and tightness gather again in his loins. He was still not used to being called “beautiful”; that alone would have permitted Csevet to wrap him around his smallest finger, if Csevet had been of a mind to. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the breathtaking sight of Csevet overcome with pleasure. The hint of it now, and the desire to bring him fully there, overrode the awkwardness and discomfort. Once more he bent his head.

“Art sure wish’st to continue?” Csevet asked, but his voice was growing light and feathery again, and his cock was swelling anew.

Maia made a soft noise of assent as he began to take Csevet back into his mouth, laying his hand over Csevet’s side to steady himself. Csevet rewarded him with a catch of breath and a very, very quiet _oh_.

Encouraged, with infinite slowness Maia worked his way down to the base. His cheeks and jaw still ached, but he focused his mind on Csevet’s taste, his soft gasps, and the feel of his ribs moving rhythmically under his skin with his increasingly hurried breath.

When he felt the head of Csevet’s cock touch the back of his throat, he forced himself to relax, forced himself to breathe. Csevet’s hands came to rest on either side of Maia’s head. When Maia looked up to see that Csevet’s eyes had fallen half-shut and his lips were wet and open, he moaned around Csevet’s cock, and Csevet pressed one hand to his mouth to stifle his answering moan.

Maia pulled back as slowly as he’d moved forward, sucking gently all the while. The taste of salt grew stronger upon and under his tongue until Csevet’s cock popped wetly out of his mouth; a thin line of pre-spend and saliva connected it to Maia’s lower lip. Maia was as embarrassed as if he’d been seen drooling in the Corazhas, but Csevet remained fiercely hard and continued to breathe raggedly. 

To give his jaw a rest, Maia wrapped his free hand around the wet base and began to lavish licks and kisses on the head. Csevet’s muffled groan was louder now, especially when Maia’s tongue found the tiny spot on the underside where the foreskin met the shaft.

He looked up again and saw that Csevet’s pale-pink nipples were like tiny stones against his white skin. Sliding his hand down from Csevet’s side over his chest, he flicked the closer nipple with his thumbnail. Csevet’s entire body jolted. Maia repeated the motion as he licked once again at that spot. He could feel the tension gathering in Csevet like a wound spring; its release would not be immediate, but it would be soon.

Maia inhaled deeply and took the head of Csevet’s cock back into his mouth, sucking hard at it. Csevet half-fell onto his back, flinging out his arms to support himself, and gravity made it easier for Maia to work more of Csevet into his mouth and throat. Csevet was clutching at the grass now, his hips shaking as if he could barely restrain himself from fucking Maia in the mouth. The thought of him taking Maia like that, savagely and possessively, fanned the flames in Maia’s belly until he found himself bobbing up and down on Csevet’s cockstand.

“Maia—” Though Csevet’s voice remained low, his inflection rose in desperation. Maia knew he was about to spend, and he refused to relinquish him, thinking of how Csevet would suck Maia through his own climax and take every drop. He was utterly unprepared for the feel of it: a hot, slick wash, salty and bitter at once, hitting his palate and dripping down into his throat.

He hacked and coughed around it as Csevet sat up to brace his shoulders, and with remorse he spat most of it onto the ground. “I… I am sorry, Csevet,” he gasped.

“Hast nothing to be sorry for,” Csevet said. He folded the handkerchief clean-side out and passed it to Maia, who blotted his mouth with it before picking up the flask again. “It was thy first time, and acquitted’st thyself _quite_ well.”

The wine did not wash the taste completely out of Maia’s mouth. _Wilt wish to accustom thyself to it,_ he thought. He had no sooner capped the flask than his chin was in Csevet’s hand and Csevet leaning in for a kiss. Maia pulled back. “Csevet, I have just—” He broke off, more bewildered than abashed.

Csevet broke into the first wicked grin Maia had ever seen on him. “Did I not tell thee earlier I have no shame left?” he whispered. Then he captured Maia’s mouth with his, tongue probing deeply and hand moving upward to sink into Maia’s curls. Maia, in turn, twined his fingers into Csevet’s milkweed hair, soft and smooth to his touch.

“Actually, I did not quite speak true,” Csevet murmured. “It would shame me greatly to leave mine emperor unsatisfied, especially after such a performance.”

Maia’s cock twitched to life again as much at Csevet’s husky tone as at the promise of his words. “Wouldst, perhaps, care to demonstrate thy technique to him once again, that he might take lessons from it?”

“Indeed, I would,” Csevet said, pushing Maia gently down into the grass again.


End file.
